


Indulge

by bookjunkiecat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affection, Foreplay, Intimacy, M/M, Mycroft may be 'The Ice Man', Soft Smut Sunday, Soft and Fluffy, Teasing, and a little sensual, but Greg plans to make him sweat, do not copy to another site, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat
Summary: Sex is a known factor for Mycroft. Intimacy on the other hand, well, he has a thing or two to learn. Luckily Greg is an eager tutor.
Relationships: Mycroft/Greg, Mystrade - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 140
Collections: Sherlock Fandom VS 2020, Soft Smut Sunday





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> I do honestly love Soft Smut Sunday and am so, so glad, as both a writer and a reader, that it's being revived. I hope that others will be inspired to join us! Let's flood the world with love.
> 
> My thanks to Paia, for helping me rearrange this to a more pleasing story. I couldn't do it without you, doll. You're the best <3

Mycroft was no stranger to sex. Despite being perceived as ‘the Ice Man’ by most, he’d never failed to indulge his sensual side when he’d so desired. Sex was fun. Sex was a good way to relieve tension, of which he had a good deal. So sex he was familiar with.

Intimacy, however…

No one had ever spent so long indulging themselves in getting acquainted with Mycroft’s body. Just appreciating the difference in texture between the hair on his chest, belly and legs, and the sleeker skin of his upper shoulders, his arms and his back. Greg ran reverential palms over Mycroft’s body, mapping the areas that gave him pleasure, smiling as he discovered Mycroft’s ticklish spots. He followed with his lips, caressing Mycroft’s skin with soft kisses and gentle nibbles.

Mycroft had discovered through trial and error that he was free to touch Greg in return, as long as he didn’t try to go straight for his groin. He’d had a moment of self-doubt, thinking that perhaps Greg regretted being here, and was trying to distract him from his lack of interest. A look, however, had proved that fear groundless. Greg was very obviously interested. 

Toes curling, Mycroft gave a little stretch. Humming, Greg kissed the crease of his hip, soft, open-mouthed kisses. He’d been kissing and caressing him gently for what felt like, and might have been, hours. The man’s patience was seemingly endless, as he was clearly in no rush to get to ‘the good stuff.’

At first Mycroft had been agitated, full of desire, and confusion over why, every time he reached for Greg’s cock, his hand was gently redirected. Greg actually murmured, “Uh uh,” once, captured both of Mycroft’s hands in his, and pinned them to the pillow on either side of his head. Kissing Mycroft until the tension he always carried in his spine had dissipated, Greg finally eased back, brushing the tip of his nose tenderly over Mycroft’s cheek. “Mm, you’re getting the idea now, sweetheart.” 

Shivering, Mycroft flexed his wrists slightly, not trying to get free, but just to feel the delicious pressure of Greg’s grip. “What idea is that?”

Easing down to trail his lips over Mycroft’s exposed throat, Greg murmured between kisses, “No rush here, Myc. Just wanna make you feel good.”

“You do,” Mycroft assured him, spreading his legs a little to let Greg settle between them as he lavished care on the tender join of Mycroft’s neck. “Uhhhn, you dooo…”

“Lay back and let me love you,” Greg breathed, grazing Mycroft’s ear with his teeth. He released Mycroft's hands, sliding his firm palms down his arms, cupping his sides as he drifted lower, kisses hot brands on Mycroft's torso. “I’ve been dreaming of our first time for years...I’m not in any rush.”

“...years?” Mycroft asked dreamily, savouring the warm, supple feel of Greg’s back under his palms. He couldn't get enough of touching him. What did he mean, years? They’d only been dating for a few months.

“Mmhm,” Greg affirmed, smoothing his hands down Mycroft’s ribcage. He smiled against Mycroft’s shoulder, lips curving in response to Mycroft’s startled giggle. “Think I just started fancying you two months ago when you came onto me in the back of your car?”

_ “I  _ came onto you?” Mycroft blurted. “You were flirting with me!”

Greg reared back, grinning at him, “Course I was, gorgeous. Been flirting with you for years, haven’t I? You didn’t notice, though, so I stepped up my game at my birthday drinks thing.” He dipped his head, kissed Mycroft sweetly, “Glad you finally copped on.”

“I didn’t come onto you,” Mycroft repeated, but it was weak. His mind reeled; all those years it hadn’t been his imagination? Greg really had been flirting with him? Those warm smiles, teasing comments and friendly calls had been pointed? “I...left things open.”

“You smoldered,” Greg corrected, fastening delicate lips around Mycroft’s nipple. “You’re sex on legs on a daily basis, but that night you were practically doing a striptease.”

“I was not! I took off my tie,” Mycroft objected.

“I saw this hollow here,” Greg agreed, licking delicately at said hollow. He hummed, “Drove me wild. I wanted to taste it, wanted to smell your cologne and lick up your sweat. Mmmm...”

Mycroft had to close his eyes, dizzy with desire even though he was naked with the man at that very moment in time. The intensity of the mutual attraction between them had been incendiary on the night in question. He thought they probably could have lit the room with the energy between them. He picked on one known fact, “I wasn’t sweating.”

“I know,” Greg agreed, “I was planning on  _ making _ you sweat.”

“That,” Mycroft’s words broke on a gasp as Greg lavished attention on his nipple, a sweet pleasure-pain which derailed his thoughts. Summoning them back into some sort of order, he continued, “That sounds as if you changed your mind.” Sliding his fingers into Greg’s wildly disordered hair, Mycroft scratched at his scalp, smiling at Greg’s happy moan, and redirected his head to the other nipple. “Mmm...afraid you can’t make me sweat?"

Greg looked up Mycroft’s body, eyes brighter than diamonds, softer than a summer’s day, “Oh darlin’,” he breathed, “I do love a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter (and less often on Tumblr) @savvyblunders!


End file.
